If the Pink Sheep Took Over Minecraft
If the Pink Sheep Took Over Minecraft is one of ExplodingTNT's videos. Surprisingly, it was a hugely suggested idea by the subscribers and fans. This video was the most requested video in his channel, until it got beat by If John Cena played Minecraft. Description BY FAR, THE MOST REQUESTED VIDEO EVER. What would happen if the Pink Sheep completely took over Minecraft? What would this pink robot-speaking devil do to the game we love? As much as you may like watching Pink Sheep, I think it's safe to say you won't be getting near it any time soon... Plot It starts with Pink Sheep standing out in a grassland watching his surroundings. A rainbow coloured noobish guy then shows up, saying "I hate this game", and walks into a pit of lava which is similar to the "I give up hole". Pink Sheep suddenly has an urge to take over Minecraft and make it his very own game. Thinking the possibilities would be endless, he imagines how 'joyful' the world would be when player-kind lives by the standards of him. But after realising this wouldn't be easy, he starts to come up with a master plan in order to begin his conquest. A while later, Notch and Jeb are randomly messing around when Pink Sheep arrives at the Mojang office and knocks on the door. Jeb asks who that was. Notch begins to panic and tells Jeb to hide himself. Notch goes to the door and opens it. Pink Sheep makes a proposal to Notch that involves Notch and the 'handsome butterfly' Bill Gates to hand Minecraft over. After Notch refuses, Pink Sheep creates another proposition to Notch that is asking "Do you want to sniff my butt?" Notch agrees, and sniffs Pink Sheep's butt, saying he smells toothpaste. Little does Notch know that the Pink Sheep's butt is toxic, and dies straight away. Pink Sheep, after the title intro finally takes Minecraft and gathers outside a crowd of normal white sheep. Pink Sheep then says that the first operation as the new owner of Minecraft will be to turn every ordinary coloured sheep into pink sheep, saying that their wool will resemble "Nicki Minaj's fabulous pink hair" and saying that sheep won't be coloured green like broccoli, that "smell like dishwasher detergent". He then pulls "the lever that does stuff" and every single sheep in the crowd becomes like him: creepy, pink dyed sheep with moustaches. Then the crowd starts saying random things. Pink Sheep says that it's a dream come true, because he dreamt about that 62 days ago and now it actually happened. Suddenly a pig with a moustache appears next to Pink Sheep and says, "Yo. What's cracking my fellow pink homies?" Pink Sheep is now seen in the Mojang Office, which is now coloured pink plotting to ruin the career of "the beautiful mouse himself", ExplodingTNT. He logs into his Minecraft server, The Nova and appears in the server. He then goes to find and kill ExplodingTNT and finds him in the woods. He decides to terminate the famous hamster-like youtuber by going invisible. While ExplodingTNT is unaware and defenceless, Pink Sheep says, "Hey ExplodingTNT, what's up?". Creeped out about the fact that there was a voice following him and he didn't know where it was coming from, ExplodingTNT looks around but sees nobody. Pink Sheep says, "I said that. How are you today?" ExplodingTNT asks where the mischievous pink coloured mascot is, and Pink Sheep tricks ExplodingTNT multiple times, giving him false directions, and finally killing him by dropping an anvil on him. Pink Sheep makes his first video, "Mi furst veedeo by Pink Sheep #43174138413" which shows him walking to a bunch of other pink sheep. He says, "Hello fellow sheep", and they just make moo, clucking and snorting noises. Pink Sheep then says, "Silly animals. Pink Sheep don't make those sounds. They say, baa." They make the same noises, and Pink Sheep blows them up. Meanwhile, a player is watching and says, "Finally a reason to subscribe". Pink Sheep decides to make the final 'and most important' change to Minecraft. He plans to go to the end to kill the Ender Dragon, and appears in the end. The Ender Dragon comes over to Pink Sheep and roars in his face. Pink Sheep tells the Ender Dragon that his breath smells like rotten eggs that had just been vomited out of a white faced saki monkey. Pink Sheep decides to make "minor changes" to the end. Pink Sheep tells the Ender Dragon to close his eyes and open them when he's finished. The Ender Dragon agrees and closes his eyes. 10 minutes later, the Ender Dragon reopens his eyes and sees the end coloured in pink wool and clay, sprinkled with glow stones. A white and pink (mostly white) tower sits in a corner. Pink Sheep admires what he had done, saying it reminds him of the time when his 658 brother grew spaghetti out of his head. Pink Sheep tells the Ender Dragon that he's no longer the main attraction of the end, and he has to work as Pink Sheep's bodyguard. The Ender Dragon turns around and quits by flying away from the end into the abyss. Pink Sheep rewrites the way to complete Minecraft; players will have to enter the end with only one objective: to impress Pink Sheep. They would have to spend hours and hours putting on makeup, trimming their moustaches, buying fashionable clothes all to make Pink Sheep happy. Only the most beautiful players will be given "the sheep of approval" to the ultimate prize of Minecraft: marrying Pink Sheep. Pink Sheep goes to the top of his very own tower and starts waiting. He says that he'll be very strict about who to pick, saying that only the best of the best will win him over. Suddenly a player appears in the end, eager to finally complete Minecraft. Pink Sheep tells him that he won Minecraft, making him happy. Pink Sheep also tells him that he became his wife, shocking him. A while later, the Pink Sheep and the player stand back in the overworld. They get married and live happily ever after. A black screen with the words "Why did you guys have to suggest this?" appears on the screen, thus ending the video for good. Trivia * In the video logo of the video, Pink Sheep is shown without his mustache, despite him having his mustache in the video. * In ExplodingTNT's opinion, he says this is the worst video he has made in one of his Q&A's videos. Category:Videos Category:Pink Sheep